Time Bouncers: keeping time safe
by temari80
Summary: Time is always being threatened by someone and the brave men and women of the WaveRider joined by Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus protect it. Join them from their inception in this tale of love, pain and Ass kicking
1. Headaches

**Philadelphia, 1787**

Wyatt pointed his gun at the man next to John Hancock. He knew he had to be careful or Lucy would be on his case for ruining a huge historical event. It was the signing of the declaration after all,

Flynn stood silently and watched maliciously as Hancock brought in the treasured document. He saw a glint of metal off in the balconies and knew he wasn't going to get very far with this plan. Waving at Wyatt, Flynn disappeared through the back doors.

Wyatt swore and lowered his weapon. Lucy breathed a quiet sigh of relief that their wasn't any actual violence as it made sure the signers and the declaration itself was safe. Wyatt growled at her and stomped off. Rufus wrapped his arm around Lucy. "He will calm down. I am just as happy as you are that nothing happened" Rufus said pecking her cheek. Lucy blushed.

The three friends headed back to what they all lovingly referred to as "the metal death machine of time". Lucy sat down mentally and physically exhausted. Wyatt was about to buckle her in like he always does when Rufus pushes himself between the two and does it for her. She smiles at him while Wyatt scowls. Rufus pats him on the shoulder and takes his seat. Just as the two men stopped their stare off and were buckling their seat belts, the ship started to light up.

Lights that none of them had ever seen before start to go off. Rufus tried to get the ship under control but no such luck. It was going to do what it was going to do. "Better brace yourselves, this thing is on its own journey" Rufus says closing his eyes. Lucy and Wyatt both breathed in deeply and the ship took off with a whirl.

Watching from the dark edges of the forest they had landed in, three men and two women watched with grimacing smiles on their faces.

 **WaveRider, 2166**

Mick and Len were playing a hand of poker with Sara when their was a loud crash in the cargo hold. "Should we check it out or do you think it's Boy Scout playing with his mechanical suit again?" Mick said stealing a kiss from Len.

Len smiled and put down his hand "full house baby, I win again" he said kissing Mick back. Mick growled playfully. Sara smirked at the two men. She was happy for them. She looked over at Nyssa, who she had finally urged to forgive her and now joins them protecting the future. She smiled as Nyssa blew her a kiss.

"I hate to bother the love fest, but I think we should check out what that was seeing as I've been sitting here with Kendra the whole time" Ray said snuggling Kendra closer. Mick growled and they all head down to the cargo hold.

They all stop and stare when the see the round ship sitting there. Mick, motioning for the others to stay back slowly starts toward the ship's door when it opens. Mick stops and watches as it's three passengers climb out.

Mick watches as the two men and the woman climb out. "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing on my ship?" Mick growls. Lucy straightens her dress and says "I'm Lucy and this is Wyatt and Rufus, our time machine malfunctioned and we ended up here. May I ask who you are"?

"I'm Captain Mick Rory and this is my time ship, The Waverider. What year did you come from?" He asked seeing their colonial outfits. "We just came from 1787 and we come from from 2016, where are we now?" Lucy asked. "We are docked in 2166 while our ship undergoes repairs" Mick said smiling. Wyatt moans. "Damn, now we are in the goddamn future" he says. Lucy hits him and Mick laughs.

"Let's get you guys upstairs and we will figure this all out" Mick says and just as they start to head up the staircase the Waverider jerked and started the jumping process.

Mick swore and ran upstairs. "Gideon, explain" he said. "Captain, my system is being over ridden and we are being forced to jump to an unknown location" Gideon said. Mick snarls, "everyone get belted in, this will be a long ride" he says as Len sits next to him and everyone else gets locked in. "The adventure never stops" Rufus says with a laugh and the ship jumped.

2


	2. Unnatural Time

Jolting, the ship spun crazy through the Time stream. None of the legends had ever felt the ship act as bad as it was then. Even Gideon had gone offline. Mick held tightly to Len as light flooded the windows of the WaveRider.

They all breathed a sigh of relief as the WaveRider came to a bumpy stop. "That was so much better than that other machine we use" Rufus says smiling. Wyatt and Lucy nod in agreement. Lucy smiled as she undid her seatbelt and was glad that she didn't feel like throwing up and she could walk straight.

The others looked at them. "That must have been one piece of shit machine if that was easy on you" Mick said. After what the time keepers did at the request of Rip Hunter he no longer felt the effects but he knew the others did. He rubbed Len's back and kissed his temple. "I'm fine Mickey, just a little whip flash this time that's it" Len said smiling and kissing Micks cheek. Sara and Nyssa were trying to get their bearings while Kendra and Ray just tried not to throw up. Wyatt gave Mick a weird look.

"What's wrong space man, not into two guys kissing" Len said kissing Mick deeply right on the lips. "It's not that, it's the fact your pilot there seems to have no reaction to time jumping but the rest of us do, even you guys. So why is that?" Wyatt says starring Mick down. Mick looked at the floor. He didn't want to recall what had been done to him. He never wanted Len to know the full extent of the torture and there was no way this new guy was gonna get it of him. "None of your damn business. Now lets see where we are. Gideon, any ideas what time period we've landed ourselves into?" Mick asks trying not to get upset.

"Captain, we seem to have landed in 2167, exactly one year after we jumped but I don't know why" Gideon said. "Thank you Gideon, we will take it from here" Mick says sitting down. "Ok, so we know that 2166, the year we just left is the year Rip was sent back from to recruit us and the year he tried to get us all murdered in. So, who in the hell would force our ship to the same exact place one year later. I wonder if it's crazy Hunter" Mick said trying to keep his voice neutral.

Lucy looked at Wyatt and Rufus. "It could be he isn't working alone this time" Lucy said quietly. Mick and the others look at her. "The man we are chasing, his name is Garcia Flynn and he works for a secret organization called Rittenhouse. It's a group formed in 1778 but seems to have its fingers everywhere. It could be that this Rip Hunter friend of yours also works for them" Lucy said fidgeting in her seat fearing that their reach could extend into the future.

Mick takes a deep breath. "I bet old Vandal works for them as well" Mick says holding Len's hand to keep him calm. Len smiled at him. He loved knowing he was Micks security and safety net because Mick was surely his. Mick relaxes. "First things first, let's find out why we were dragged here and go from there. We work as a team so you three, try to keep up" Mick says and they all start to get themselves ready.

Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus stay where they are. They had never been to the future so they didn't know exactly how to prepare. After a while, Lucy started to wander around a little and Rufus took in the control panels. Wyatt did what he always did when he was nervous, started getting his weapons ready. He finished and handed one to Rufus and holstered it to his side. Lucy waited for Her's but it never came and she turned her back to them both.

"Alright team, let's move out" Mick says patting Lucy on the shoulder and giving her a pistol. "A lady should never go out without protection" mick said smiling. Lucy blushed and smiled back leaving Rufus fuming quietly and Wyatt in shock. She didn't say a word to either of them and followed as Mick smiled and waived at the two men and after taunting Rufus and Wyatt he led the team out into the unknown.


End file.
